


Castle - Into The Abyss

by TeslaTheSmartWolf



Category: Castle by Oscar Johannsen, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaTheSmartWolf/pseuds/TeslaTheSmartWolf
Summary: Set 5 years after the events of Castle Repercussions, Neo Ghostclaw, supposedly the greatest solo operative to ever exist, must return to the Castle, retrieve not only the artefact that was lost, but also, find the bodies of Lloyd and Etrius. Neo must remember one thing, however; Death will slay with wings, whomever disturbs it...Character References -WARNING! They are all NSFW!Neo - https://wimg.rule34.xxx//images/2293/a1496bfac47f672ad1b89f92f35b69e2e57b10a4.pnghttps://wimg.rule34.xxx//images/1468/c1cffb4269ba953a3837da25f43871555d382b14.pngFreya - https://wimg.rule34.xxx//images/3240/bffcd9a6303ac7d9e357e99ff702f1acfd506911.png
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. A Beginning

As Neo sat in the hangar, checking his equipment, he knew this journey was going to be difficult. Not your average Sableye, Neo stood five foot ten tall, and had regular eyes instead of the regular gemstones of his kind.

"Hey Neo." Came a voice from behind the Sableye. He turned to see General Ryka, a proud six foot three Lucario, with a missing eye and a happy smile on his face.  
Neo stood immediately, and hastily saluted.  
"Sir!" He replied.  
"Hehe. At ease Neo." Ryka chuckled, sitting on the edge of the chopper. "I assume you are ready for your mission?"

Neo nodded. "Yes. I've been researching Feronia and the Ancients extensively over the last few months, not to mention going over the mission details of the last groups to go in."  
"Good boy. Were you able to have a chat with Boomer, Beecher, Mullins and the others?"  
"Yep. They were very helpful. I'm all stocked up on supplies, food, ammo and fuel, too. Boomer helped me get the Blackwing fully armed, and Beecher helped me make this." Neo smiled, picking up a bundle from next to him on the ground. It was long and bulky.

"Huh. Knowing Beecher, that's probably a rifle eh?" Ryka smirked knowingly. Neo removed the sheet from the bundle, revealing an assault rifle. It was high-tech and shiny, with a scope, in-built silencer and a rather bulky body.  
"Boomer helped as well. It's capable of switching between 4 modes; Shotgun, Sniper, Disruptor and Single Shot. Plus, it has an inbuilt 3d printer that creates rounds as I use them. This, my Uzi's, my Sword and my Gauntlets are all I'm gonna need." Neo smiled.

"Well then. I can tell you're eager to set off, so I'll let you get ready. Good luck, Neo." Ryka smiled back, saluting him.  
"Thanks sir." Neo grinned, saluting back. 

Neo watched Ryka walk away, then packed up his gear and got in the chopper. The Blackwing, as Neo called it, was incredible. He had made it himself, and it was as powerful as an Apache, faster than a Black Hawk and better armoured than a Chinook, which was unheard of for a VTOL Chopper. Sitting in the pilots seat, Neo flicked a switch and the four powerful engines hummed into life. Soon, Neo had taken off and had lined up with the portal. A few moments later, Neo was soaring through the dark grey skies of the Ancient Dimension. Little did he realise what was in store for him...


	2. An Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates lately! I'm back now and I'm itching to write!

Neo set the Blackwing to autopilot and got up out of his seat. It was gonna be a few days until he got to Feronia, the island where the Castle sat, and one thing he had heard time and again from soldiers who had been there, was that the waiting to get there was worse than the fighting. Neo could see why. The silence was unnerving. Some soldiers had gone insane during the journey, and leapt out of the choppers into the void. They were never seen again.

A few hours later, Neo heard a noise. It was a distant roar. Neo gulped and put his book back in the nearby shelf, and sat in the pilots seat once more. As he checked the scanner, he knew for certain what it was; A Nightdrake. More than 200 feet long and fast, these dragons were not to be messed with. However, they had a weak spot. Neo activated the defence turrets and smirked. 

"This oughtta do the trick~" He smirked, hitting the fire button. A blast of energy surged towards the drake and as it was about to hit, it dodged. Neo growled and took back control of the Blackwing, steering it expertly away from the drake's attacks, and towards a nearby island. The drake, as expected, followed close behind, gaining on the Blackwing the longer the chase went on. Just as it was about to bite down on the back, Neo cut the engines momentarily, dropping slightly below the drake as it swiped, before activating the rocket booster, slamming straight up into the drake. The turret then locked on once more and blew it out of the sky. The drake, now dead, disappeared from view, being swallowed by the void it fell into.

Neo was about to celebrate, when a warning alarm started up. He checked the scanners and realised that the impact had damaged the engines, and he didn't have long until it cut out altogether. 

"Come on... Don't die on me now..." He growled as he edged closer to the nearby island. With seconds to spare, he landed on the edge of the island and the engines died. Neo sighed with relief and looked outside, making sure the island was safe to explore.

The map said this was Kaia, a class 3a island. This meant it was between 100 and 1000 miles across, and had no hostiles on it. Neo felt sure his luck would run out sooner rather than later, and set the computer system to scan for damage, before putting his combat helmet on and grabbing his rifle. Sitting around doing nothing wasn't his style, so he decided to head out and explore.

Kaia wasn't exactly desolate. A massive forest covered most of the island, and Mt Claw rose high above the horizon, 12000 metres high to be exact. There was also a lake in the middle of the forest which had unbelievably clean water. Neo was going to be in this world for fuck knows how long, so he decided he was gonna make it worth his while, starting with being the first creature to plant a flag, or in this case, a beacon, at the top of Mt Claw. As he set off towards the edge of the forest that surrounded the mountain, he thought he heard a noise again. Looking around, he was sure he was alone. 

"Must be my imagination..." He thought to himself as he reached the edge of the treeline. Then he heard it again. It sounded like... Talking? Neo looked up into the tree, and was immediately crushed by something that fell on him.

"Ugh... What the...?" He moaned as he came too a few moments later. Stood over him was a Corrupt. The black skinned, white eyed creatures that guarded the Castle.  
"Fuck!" Neo yelled, grabbing his rifle and aiming at the creature.  
"N-no! P-please! D-don't shoot!" The creature begged.

Neo froze. A Corrupt being able to communicate was unheard of. It had a feminine voice, and the more Neo looked at it, the more he realised it was a female. She had smooth skin, just like the rest of them, but her eyes... They weren't full of evil, hatred and malice like her brethren. They were intelligent, and they were yellow. Her body only cemented the theory that she was female. She had no clothes on, thus Neo could see it all. She had firm, perky breasts, a round butt, and a tight pussy. She also had curved antennae, which was a little strange, but hey. This was a talking, naked Corrupt.

Neo felt conflicted. These creatures had killed hundreds of his allies, but, this one was different. She stood there, shaking with fear. Most of them would leap headlong into gunfire in order to rip and tear. Neo sighed and lowered his gun, certain he would regret it.

"Who are you? How can you talk?" Neo asked her.  
"I'm Freya... A-and I can talk because I'm... Well actually I don't know why." She replied, looking down at the ground. "I was shunned by everyone else because I was different, and one of the Nightdrake's left me here so I couldn't disturb anyone else..."

Neo thought for a moment. She would probably make a good ally. But could she be trusted? Neo thought himself a good judge of character, and Freya seemed friendly enough. He would have to keep an eye on her, but her company would be a welcome addition.  
"You don't want to hurt me?" He asked.  
"No. Why would I?" Freya responded.  
"Okay. I would honestly appreciate your help, Freya. My name is Neo. I'm a soldier here on a mission. If you want to come with me, I can explain further back in my ship." Neo told her. "Follow me." He added, walking back to the Blackwing.  
"Oh... Okay... Neo~" Freya replied, following him. 

It didn't take long to get back, and Freya was amazed by the Blackwing.  
"Wow! Is this it? It's incredible!" She said, poking it. Neo smirked and watched her.  
"It's called the Blackwing." He told her.  
"Wow~" She remarked, accidentally poking the door release button. It opened suddenly, making her jump. She hid behind Neo and shuddered in fear.

"No need to worry, Freya. That's just the door. Come on inside." Neo chuckled, helping her up.  
"It's nice in here." She said, looking around and poking various things. Neo watched her and smiled. She was nothing like the other Corrupt. 

"Hey... Freya?" Neo spoke finally.  
"Yes Neo?" Came the reply. She was mid-poke, and her target was a book.  
"If you promise to behave, I'll take care of you. I'd be grateful for the company seeing as I'm gonna be here a while." He said, trying not to stare at her admittedly stunning body.  
"A-are you sure?" She replied, her eyes widening.  
Neo nodded, and Freya leapt at him, embracing him in a hug, her body now pressed against him. If he wasn't so self controlled, he would have melted from her touch. Her skin was smooth like a cross between a dolphin and a lizard.  
"Thank you! I promise I'll try to help you out as much as I can!" She squealed in happiness.  
"D-don't mention it... F-freya~" Neo smiled, blushing.

Freya looked at his reddening cheeks and gasped.  
"Are you okay? You're turning red!" She exclaimed.  
"Y-yeah I'm fine. It's called blushing. I blush when I get embarrassed... Or..." Neo stopped.  
"Or...?" Freya replied.  
"...Aroused..." He admitted.  
"Aroused? Oh! You mean... Hehe~ It's probably my fault~" She giggled.

"I could get you some clothing if you want." Neo told her.  
"Okay! If it will help then sure!" She replied cheerfully.  
"Okay. Follow me." Neo smiled, leading Freya to the bedroom. She took one look at the bed and poked it, and then immediately leapt on it, snuggling in it like a child. Neo smirked and looked through the wardrobe for any womens clothes.  
"It's so soooooft~" Freya giggled, still snuggling the blanket.  
"Am I losing my mind, or is Freya... Perfect?" Neo thought to himself as he flicked through hangers of clothes. "She's cute, kind, gorgeous, friendly... And to be honest... I feel a great deal of affection towards her. Perhaps she feels the same way about me..."

Neo took a sports bra and a pair of combat shorts out of the wardrobe. "I'm afraid this is all I have in terms of stuff you can wear, Freya. Want me to help you put them on?"

"Heh~ Yes please!" Freya replied, giggling as she stood naked in front of him. Neo was paralyzed, staring at her incredible body. His blush had returned and was even deeper red now. Freya noticed and giggled more.

"Neo... Please don't be shy. If you like me... Just tell me~ I won't bite~" She chuckled.  
"I... I do like you... I like you a lot~" Neo finally admitted.  
"I like you too~ You're so much nicer than everyone I've ever met." Freya replied, moving a little closer.  
"I just... I don't want to take advantage of you." Neo said, closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, Freya was stood inches from him, her face in his.  
"It's not taking advantage... If I want you too~" She purred.  
Neo gulped and shuddered, their eyes locking for a moment, before Freya moved forwards and pressed her lips against his. Neo kissed her back, dropping the clothes on the floor and wrapping his arms around her.

After a few moments, Freya pulled away, and took Neo's hands in hers.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He gasped, clearly quite nervous.  
"Just relax... I'll be gentle~" Freya responded, her eyes half open as she used his hands to caress her body. He shuddered in pleasure as his fingers glided over her silky skin.

"It's so soft~" He purred, starting to get a little more confidence. "Hehe~ I'm glad you like it~ Would I... Be allowed to see your body~?" Freya asked, tilting her head cutely. "M-my body? S-sure~!" Neo stuttered adorably.

Freya sat on the edge of the bed as Neo started undressing. His armour came off first, followed by his shirt and his leggings, then, finally, his now bulging boxers shorts. Freyas' eyes widened and her cheeks went bright red as she stared at Neos' hard member.

"W-wow~" She smiled, taking it gently in her hand and stroking it.  
"Ahhhh~" Neo gasped, his body surging with lust and pleasure, as Freya caressed his 7 inch tapering humanoid cock.  
"Hehe~ That feels good doesn't it?" She purred, starting to stroke him faster. But she didn't get a response. The next thing she knew, Neo had crumpled to the ground, having passed out from the sheer nervousness he felt.


	3. A Bond

Freya panicked for a moment, thinking she had hurt Neo.  
"Oh no... Oh no... Wh-what do I do?" She gasped. Neo was sprawled on the floor, breathing but not conscious. Freya quickly scooped the Sableye up and, with some difficulty, laid him in the bed, his dick still rock hard.  
A few moments later, he came to.  
"Ugh... What the... F-freya?" He groaned.  
"I'm here! Oh no... D-did I hurt you? I'm so sorry... Please don't get rid of me... I... I..." Freya panicked, her beautiful eyes filling with tears.  
"Freya! It's okay~ I passed out because I was so overwhelmed with feelings. I'm fine~" He quickly reassured her.  
"R-really? F-feelings? F-for... For me?" She sniffled.  
Neo nodded and smiled warmly. Freya threw herself at him, hugging him as tight as she could. Neo, in response, hugged her back, as tight as she could.  
"How about we carry on?" Neo suggested.

Freya nodded and grabbed his cock once more, causing Neo to moan. Instead of just rubbing it, Freya held it still as she licked it, her pink tongue poking and prodding the sensitive tip of Neo's member, just as enthusiastically and curiously as she explored the ship.  
"Oh god~ Freya~ That feels amazing~" Neo moaned in pleasure.

Freya giggled and watched Neo as she licked his cock. His adorable expressions and moans gave her a little more confidence, and she put both her hands on the Sableyes' thighs, before bobbing her head up and down about half of Neo's length. Her cheeks were bright red, and shewas clearly enjoying herself, as was evident by the lewd slurping noises she was making, not to mention the strange feeling she was having inside her.

"Oh fuck~ Freya~<3" Neo moaned helplessly. If a pack of wolves wanted to maul Neo right now, he would be defenseless. His small body was reduced to a limp mess with the simple suckling being administered by Freya.

Freya, meanwhile, had decided to deal with her new feelings. Still bobbing her head on Neo's shaft, she used two fingers to gently prize apart her tight, virgin pussy, and started fingering herself. Such a sudden burst of pleasure made her yelp, and Neo reacted quickly.

"Are you okay, Freya?" He asked.  
Freya nodded and giggled.  
"Yeah~ I'm fine... I just... Need your help with something~" She replied, moving so she was facing away from the Sableye, then, she bent over and spread her buttcheeks, giving him an incredible view of her pussy. Neo blushed madly.  
"Oh~ Well then~ H-how about you sit on my face so I can give you a lick~?" Neo grinned, laying down on his back.  
Freya blushed even harder and slowly moved over him, before plopping herself on his face. Neo immediately went to work, his hands gripping Freyas' butt as he slurped her slit. 

"Ohhhh... Ohhh my goodness~ Neo~" Freya moaned in ecstasy, her tongue lolling out at she went limp. Neo continued his merciless assault on her cunt, plunging his tongue into her depths repeatedly, making her squeal in delight. 

Neos' cock twitched excitedly as he tonguefucked Freya, and before long, Freya was reaching her first ever climax.  
"Oh Neo~ I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Ahhhh~!" She cried helplessly, her entire body surging with pleasure. She screamed in ecstasy as her walls clamped down on Neos' tongue, her fluids flowing out onto his face and in his mouth. Neo gasped and slurped up any fluids he could reach, a mischeivous smiile on his face.

"Hahhh... Hahhh..." Freya panted, her body quivering from her first ever orgasm, her eyes glossy and half-open, her mouth hanging open and her tongue out.  
"How... How did I do, Freya~?" Neo asked, a little worn out himself.  
"Incredible... Hahhh~ Hahh~ But we're not done yet~ I wanna make you cum now~<3" She grinned, sliding down Neo until she was sitting on his lap. Still facing away from him, she raised a little to allow his dick to line up, before dropping herself on it, pushing it into her pussy.  
Neo and Freya were no longer virgins, their bodies bonded together, their cries of joy and lust intermingling as they gave themselves to one another.

"Oh fuck~ Freya~" Neo gasped, his cock being gripped by Freyas' tight, slippery cunt.  
"Neo~ I'm so glad that you are my first~ I don't ever want to be with anyone else~" She panted, laying back so his chest was against her back.  
"You're my first too~ And you'll be my only love, Freya~" Neo grinned, his lips pressing against hers, their tongues dancing in each others mouths. 

Neo used one hand to fondle and grope Freyas' breasts, while the other held her hand, their fingers interlocking as they kissed. Thrusting upwards rapidly, he began fucking Freya at a rather quick pace, making her squeal in lust and excitement.  
"Ohhh fuck~! Ahhhh! This feels so good~" She yelled, grinning maniacly.  
"Ohhh Freya~ This is amazing~ Ahhhh~ I'm getting close already~" Neo moaned, still thrusting fast.

Freya stopped him from moving, before adjusting herself so she was facing him, kneeling with his cock still inside her. She stared down at him, smiling lustily, before starting to bounce on his dick, their bodies slapping together with a beautifully lewd rhythm.  
"Neo~ I want to stare into your eyes when you cum inside me~ I love you so much~" She purred, all her thoughts on him.  
"Freya~ Ahhh~ I... I love you too~ Please~ Don't stop~" He moaned, looking back into her eyes.  
"Don't worry~ I won't~ Ohhhhh fuck~ You're my soulmate, Neo~ I hope we can fuck like this every single day for the rest of our lives~<3 Ahhhhh~" She murred, speeding up her bouncing as fast as she could.  
"Freya! Fuck~ I'm gonna cum!" Neo squealed desperately.  
"Do it! Make me yours~! Ahhhhh~!!!" Freya screamed as she slammed down, her walls tightening around Neos' member as she came again, milking Neo of his first climax. Their liquids mixed inside Freya as Neo pumped spurt after spurt inside her, and before long it started to spurt out, coating his crotch in their love juices. 

"Hahh... Hahhh..." Neo panted hard, his arms around Freya.  
"Hahhhh~ Hahh~ Hehe~ How was that~?" Freya giggled, now sprawled on Neo, her body exhausted and her heart racing.  
"Perfect~" Neo replied, kissing her lovingly.  
Tears started flowing down Freyas' cheeks as she kissed him back.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her, wiping them away.  
"Yes~ I'm just... So happy~ C-can I sleep on top of you~?" She asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Certainly~ But I gotta go clean up first~" Neo replied.  
"I'll clean you up~" Freya giggled, moving so she could lick up all the mess from Neos' crotch and cock. Neo moaned in pleasure as she did so, and then stared at her as she licked her own pussy clean. Freya noticed him staring and giggled.

"Does that turn you on, sweetie~?" She blushed. Neo nodded and grabbed her, pulling her back on top of him and kissing her deeply.  
"I love you Neo~" Freya purred.  
"I love you too, Freya~" Neo murred.  
They both kissed again, then Freya laid down on top of Neo, her head on his chest, her arms around his waist, his arms around her chest, and they both fell asleep, sweaty, cummy, and deeply in love.


	4. A Nightmare

A few hours later, Neo was awoken by a beeping on his scanner. Freya stirred as the beeping continued.  
"What's that noise, Neo?" She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
"It's a scan that I started doing earlier. There is some damage to the engines and it's figured out what's wrong." Neo yawned, stretching as he gently rolled Freya onto the bed. Freya made grabby paws at him as he stood up.  
"Awww... Come back~ You're nice and warm~" She moaned playfully.  
"I will in a second~ I gotta make sure the repair bots know what to do." Neo replied, wandering sleepily out into the loading bay, then across into the cockpit.

He flopped down in the pilot seat and looked at the time. It was 4:31am.  
"Ugh... Stupid scan..." He groaned, tapping buttons to bring up the scan report.  
"Internal damage to firing mechanisms and structure of all four engines, structural damage to all four jets and structural damage to roof of loading bay." Neo read, sighing. He tapped a few more keys and read the new message that popped up.  
"Okay... This should do it. Set all 6 bots to repair the damage. 'Estimated time for repairs - 72 hours.'" Neo held his head in his hand.  
"Okay. Start immediately." He said, and 6 small robots flew out of the wall in the loading bay, headed outside and began work on the Blackwing.

Neo headed back to the bedroom, still totally naked, and closed the door behind him. Freya was waiting for him in a rather sexy position. She was on her front, with her legs spread so Neo could see her pussy and tailhole.

"Come and get it~" She purred, slapping her butt. Neo almost passed out again, but kept steady.  
"Believe me, Freya, I'd love to, but I'm still tired." Neo replied, yawning again.  
"Aww... Come and gimme a cuddle then~" Freya smiled, getting back under the covers and patting the bed next to her. Neo clambered in and kissed her, before wrapping his arms around her, and she responded in kind.

"Night Neo~" Freya giggled.  
"Night Freya~" Neo yawned, and Freya kissed his cheek.

Neo got up again in the night, and when he looked over, Freya was gone.  
"F-freya?" He called out, getting out of bed. The Blackwing was empty.  
"Freya? Where are you?" He called again, looking outside, and immediately regretting doing so.  
Stood outside were about a thousand Corrupt Walkers. Freya was bound and being held captive by two of them.  
"FREYA!" Neo yelled, drawing the Corrupt's attention.  
"RUN NEO!" She cried back, and the Corrupt surged towards him. 

The first few were dispatched with absolute finesse, Neos' fingers just claw like enough to allow him to rip and tear, but after a while, their sheer numbers overwhelmed him. One leapt at him and knocked him to the ground, and while he struggled to keep it from his throat, another had sunk his teeth into Neos' leg, ripping it open.  
"Fuck!" He growled in pain and rage, kicking it in the head with such force that he put his foot through its skull.  
It was all for nothing, however, as the surging ranks soon pinned Neo down, and were tearing at his flesh.  
Before Neo blacked out, he could hear Freya screaming in agony.

"AAAAAGHHH!!!" Neo screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed.  
"Neo! What's wrong?!" Freya exclaimed, putting a hand on Neos' shoulder.

Neo looked at her, and burst into tears.  
"Wh-what happened?" Freya asked, trying to comfort him.  
"I... H-had a nightmare..." He sobbed, and Freya wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.  
"It's okay... It's not real... I've got you Neo..." She said in a reassuring tone, gently stroking his back.  
Neo managed to gather himself after a few minutes, and he stood up and kissed Freyas' hand.  
"Where are ya going?" She asked.  
"I'm just getting a drink. You can come with me if you want." He sniffled.  
He and Freya went into the loading bay and while Neo got a bottle of water out of the fridge, Freya sat at the table and watched him.  
She was still worried about him, as was evident by the expression on her face.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked him.  
"Mhmm. As good as I can be. I have nightmares quite often. It's one of the downsides of being a soldier." Neo sighed, sipping his water and sitting opposite her.  
Freya got up and sat on his lap, kissing him lovingly.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked.  
"Not really..." Came the response. Neo was clearly shaken by the whole ordeal, and started to well up again.  
"Ohhh Neo..." Freya said, hugging him tightly.  
"I'm sorry... You must think I'm pathetic..." He sobbed, burying his face in her shoulder.  
"Why would I think that?" She replied.  
"Because I'm crying over a nightmare..." Neo sniffed.  
"Ohhh Neo... You aren't pathetic. You're my perfect lil cuddlebug~" She smiled, kissing his neck.  
"Thanks Freya~ You're my sexy lil demon~" Neo giggled, sighing happily.

Freya looked up at him and blushed, before moving her legs slightly, squishing his cock between her thighs.  
"F-freya~ Ahhhhh~" He moaned, his dick hardening once again.  
"Hehe~ You like my thighs~?" Freya replied, moving her legs up and down gently, giving Neo a thighjob.

"Y-yeeesss~" Neo moaned emphatically, barely able to form a coherent sentence.  
Freya giggled, leaning back a little to increase the pressure her thighs exerted on Neos' cock. This only made him moan louder.

"Mmm~ I thought this would make you feel better~ Now where would you like to finish~?" Freya winked, giving him a quick kiss, her thighs still caressing his member.  
"I-is your face an option~?" Neo asked, grinning nervously.  
"Hehe~ Certainly~" Freya replied, getting up and kneeling on the floor, her hands up like paws, giving Neo her best bedroom eyes with her mouth a little open and her tongue out.  
"Are you sure you aren't a Succubus, Freya?" Neo asked her, sitting with her between his legs, his cock aimed at her face as he pumped it.

"I'm only a Succubus for you~" She purred, panting and moaning seductively. Neo very nearly passed out again.

"Mmmm~ Ahhhh~" Neo moaned as he jerked off. "C-can I cum in your mouth~?"   
"Yesss~ I wanna drink your honey~<3" Freya squealed in lust, still panting like a sex crazed animal.  
Neo stood up and pushed his cock into Freyas mouth, and she immedately closed it around him, sucking hungrily as he began thrusting. She moaned and gargled his member, her hands on his buttcheeks as he facefucked her. Neo could feel the heat from her face on his crotch, her moaning vibrating his dick and pushing him closer to the edge.  
"Aaghhh~ Freya~ H-here it comes~" He moaned.  
Freya responded by squeezing his butt and dragging him towards her, forcing his cock down her throat as her tongue worked on his balls.   
"Fuuuuuck~! Ahhhhhhhh~<3" Neo gasped, blowing his load against the back of Freyas' throat, her own climax making her purr in ecstasy. She gargled Neos' dick in pure enjoyment as she came on the floor, and when she had swallowed every drop of his seed, she took his cock out and kissed it.  
"Fuck... That was... Indescribable~" Neo panted, flopping on the chair behind him. Freya giggled and stood up, licking her lips.  
"My pleasure, Ghosty~" She winked.  
Neo noticed the small puddle beneath her and blushed.  
"Did I... Did I make you cum?" He asked, surprised that he could have that kind of effect on a female. Freya nodded and giggled.  
"It turns out that taking you in my throat is a big turn on for me~" She admitted, leaning down and kissing him.  
"I'll have to remember that~" Neo grinned, kissing her back. "Come on~ Lets go get another couple hours sleep, before the sun comes up." He added, picking Freya up in his arms and carrying her back to the bedroom.  
"Okay~ Hehe~ By the way, is it okay if I call you Ghosty~?" She asked, hanging on to him.  
"Mhmm! I like it~" He giggled, laying her in bed, and before he could do anything else, she dragged him on top of her and wrapped all her limbs around him.  
"I love you, Ghosty~" She giggled.  
"I love you too, Freya~" Neo smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.


	5. A Teacher

Neo woke up at 9:00 am, and rubbed his eyes. Freya was sound asleep next to him.  
"I love you~" He thought to himself, carefully getting up so he didn't wake her.

Walking into the bathroom, Neo hopped in the shower, and turned the water on, letting it cascade down his naked body.  
"Ahhhh~" He sighed, cleaning himself for about 10 minutes, before turning the water off and stepping out. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, he went back in the bedroom and nudged Freya awake.

"Freya~? Wakey wakey~" He murred.  
"Mmmmmmm~ Morning Neo~" Freya yawned.

"Do you wanna have a shower while I make us some breakfast?" Neo asked.  
"What's a shower?" Came the reply.  
"I'll show you~ Come on~" Neo smiled, and lead her to the shower.  
"You stand in there, turn the water on and clean yourself~"  
"Ohhhh. Okay~ I'd like it if you watched~ You know, in case I don't do it right..." Freya blushed. This was her worst excuse for trying to turn Neo on yet. He loved it.  
"Okay~ Lemme just go get our clothes and sort our breakfast out, and I'll watch you~" Neo winked.  
"Hurry back, Ghosty~" She blew him a kiss as he left.

He put his and Freyas' clean clothes in two neat piles, and then a set of combat armour for each of them. Neo had always kept at least 3 spare sets of armour incase of damage or new allies. And now that breakfast, specifically Katsu chicken and rice, was cooking nicely, he went back in to watch Freya.  
"I'm back~" He announced as he walked through the door.  
"Welcome back~ Now the show can begin~" She giggled, dancing like a stripper. It didn't take long for Neo to get aroused, and he made the most of it, gently rubbing his cock while watching the sexy show.  
Freya put her hands behind her head and rubbed her breasts up and down the glass, before turning around and doing the same with her rump. Neo was panting like a dog with a bone, and part of him couldn't believe that this sexy lil demon was with him.  
"Freya~ I'm getting close~" He told her.  
Freya emerged from the shower, after turning the water off, and walked over to him, before getting down on her knees, and sucking on his cock.  
"Ohhhh baby~" Neo panted.  
"You watched the show, now you gotta gimme my payment~ One load in my mouth should suffice~" Freya purred.  
"You're such a dirty girl~ I love you so much~" Neo gazed lovingly at her, moaning as she sucked him dry.  
"I love you too, Ghosty~" Freya replied, before sucking harder and fondling Neos' balls. It didn't take long for Neo to blow his load in Freyas' mouth, which made her squeal in delight. She swallowed it and licked her lips, bedore sitting on Neos' lap and hugging and kissing him.  
"As much as I want you to just fuck me silly for the rest of time, don't you have a mission to get on with~?" Freya giggled, cuddling the Sableye.  
"Sadly yes. But we still have 60 hours until the Blackwing can take off, so maybe I should give you some training." Neo replied.  
"Training?" Freya looked up at him.  
"Yeah. I'll teach you how to use guns and blades so you can defend yourself. After all, you don't wanna go back to the Corrupt do you?" Neo asked.

Something in Freya panicked.  
"The Corrupt?! I'll never go back to them! I'd rather die!" She yelled, making Neo jump.  
"Freya! Calm down. It's okay~" Neo hugged her tightly.  
"Sorry... I just... I never want to be away from you... You are my soulmate and my everything~" She sniffled.  
Neo pressed his lips against hers and they kissed lovingly.

"Come on~ Let get dressed, have some breakfast and then we can start training." Neo smiled.  
Neo got dressed in a matter of seconds, and went to dish up breakfast. Meanwhile, Freya took a little longer. Neo had very thoughtfully left a little list of the names of each item of clothing, and how to put them on. Eventually, Freya was dressed in her sports bra, combat shorts and what was now her very own set of combat armour. She looked in the mirror and smiled.  
"I look really cool~" She thought to herself.  
"Breakfast is ready!" Neo called through from the other room.  
"Yay!" She giggled, rushing through.

"Whoa~" Neo gasped as he saw Freya.  
"What?" Freya asked.  
"You look... Unbelievably sexy in those clothes~" Neo replied, blushing.  
"Hehe~ Thanks Ghosty~ You do too~<3" Freya giggled, giving him a kiss as she sat down beside him. Neo sat down as well, a plate of Katsu Chicken and rice in front of them both.  
"Eat up Freya~ We've got a lot of work to do~" Neo said, tucking in to his food.  
Freya watched Neo eating for a second, and then picked up her fork and copied him. As she put the first mouthful in, her eyes lit up.  
"This is delicious!" She smiled, scoffing her meal in under two minutes.  
"Thanks~ Out of curiosity, what did you eat before we met?" Neo asked, continuing to eat at a steady pace.

Freya looked down at the ground in an embaressed manner.  
"Fish from the lake and bats in the trees... They were all I could catch..." She sniffed.  
"Well, you won't have to worry about food now. I've got enough to last for over a year~" Neo replied, finishing his breakfast.

Neo took the plates and put them in the sink, and then picked up two fold-out tables and took them outside. One of them he set up beside the Blackwing, the second he took and set up about 50 feet away, straight ahead of them. Freya watched eagerly.  
"Whatcha doin?" She asked.  
"Setting up a shooting range~" Came the reply. Neo went back inside the Blackwing and came back out holding the Rifle he got from Beecher and Boomer, a Mac 10, a Handgun, a SPR .208 marksman rifle, a Tac19 Energy shotgun and three throwing knives, and placed them all on the table next to the Blackwing. Then he went back inside, and re-emerged with a bunch of food cans, which he set up on the far table.

Freya was looking at the guns, her eyes wide and intrigued.  
"How do they work?" She asked.  
Neo smiled. Finally, an oppurtunity to show off. He picked up the handgun, removed the clip and took out a single bullet.  
"Bullets can come in many different shapes and sizes, but they all have the same four components; The metal bullet, which is the part that actually deals damage, the blasting cap, the payload and the metal casing which holds it all together." He explained.

Freya was enthralled.  
"The payload is an explosive which, when triggered by the blasting cap, detonates and send the bullet on its way. The blasting cap is triggered by the hammer inside the gun, which is activated by pulling the trigger." He continued, returning the bullet to the clip and the clip to the handgun. He then grabbed the top of the gun and yanked it backwards, which made a satisfying click sound.  
"That is how you chamber the first round of a clip fed gun, which basically means you can fire. At least until the clip runs out of bullets, in which case you need to replace it with a new one."  
"Wow~" Freya marvelled.  
"In order to kill a target, you usually want to aim for the head or lungs. But the best places are here..." Neo said, pointing the gun at the point where his nose met his forehead. "...here..." Pointing the gun where his heart is. "...Or here." Pointing the gun where his lungs are.  
"Mhmm." Freya nodded. Neo could tell she was taking note.  
"To aim a gun, specifically a handgun, effectively, you hold it in your dominant hand, thats your right hand, the same as me, and raise the gun until it is level with your eye. You then close your right eye, and line up the back of the iron sights, the front of the iron sights and the target. When those three points form a straight line, pull the trigger..." Neo continued, pulling the trigger, and shooting a can straight off the table. "...and let the bullet do the rest~"  
"Whoa!" Freya cheered, clapping at Neos' accuracy.  
"You wanna try?" Neo asked.  
"Yes please!" Freya jumped giddily.  
"Okay. Remember what I told you, and aim at the can on the far left." Neo told her, handing her the uncocked gun.  
"Okay... Here goes..." She exhaled. Raising the gun to the correct position, she started to shake a little, and as she pulled the trigger, the gun made a click noise, like it was empty.  
"D-did I forget something?" She asked, looking crestfallen.  
"Ahem." Neo coughed, and as Freya looked at him, he gestured pulling the slide back.  
"Ohhhh." Freya pulled the slide back, and it made the correct click sound. Then she repeated the aiming process, and fired. The bullet whizzed through the air and missed the left side of the can by about 2 feet. Not put off by this, Freya adjusted her aim and fired again, this time going about an inch too far to the right. Adjusting one last time, she pulled the trigger and took the can out, just like Neo did.  
"Yay! I did it!" She cheered. Neo clapped and smiled.  
"Well done! Last thing to remember, remove the clip and pull the trigger to uncock the gun, and then put the clip back inside. That way it won't go off by accident." He told her. She did as instructed and put the gun back on the table.  
"That was so cool!" She giggled, eager to continue.

"Hehe~ Okay. Next up is the Mac 10. This is another one handed gun, but it has a very significant difference. It is a fully automatic gun, meaning it fires round after round at a rapid pace. Weapons like this are great for room clearing, or taking out big targets, but not too great for precision work. These ones I've had modified in such a way that I'm only allowed to use it here." Neo explained.

"Why is that?" Freya asked.  
"The clips these guns use are hollow point rounds. They are non lethal to humans and animals, but against corrupt, they are devastating. Also, hollow point rounds are smaller, so more of them can fit in a clip."  
"What exactly are hollow point rounds?" Freya enquired.  
"Hollow points are like a basic bullet, except they are hollow. When they make contact with a target, they fragment, and deal massive internal damage. It takes a long time to die from the injuries caused by HP rounds, so be very careful when using a gun like this." Neo told her.  
Freya made a nervous face.  
"I think I'll leave those guns to you then Neo." She said.  
"Understood. If you want, I could let you have a handgun of your own to practice with~" Neo smiled.  
"You'd let me have one of your guns?" Freya asked, her eyes sparkling.  
"Of course! Come on! I'll show ya what I've got~" Neo grinned, taking the rest of the weaponry and putting it away. Freya followed close behind and watched in amazement as Neo pressed a button on the wall, and part of it slid aside to reveal an array of handguns. There were 8, including Neos', and Freya looked at them all.  
"Pick one~" Neo smiled.  
Freya was immediately drawn to a pitch black handgun with a red grip.  
"That one~" She said, pointing at it.  
Neo took it out and handed it to her.  
"Good choice~ That takes 12 round clips, so remember that when you are using it." Neo told her, opening a nearby cupboard and taking out 4 clips for the gun, which he handed to Freya.  
"Remember, be careful. I don't want to have to clean your body up~" Neo smirked.

"Hehe~ I'll be careful~" Freya replied, heading outside. Pretty soon, Neo could hear the telltale sound of gunfire, followed by the tins pinging off the table. He smirked to himself and grabbed his tools, intent on speeding up the repair of the Blackwing.


	6. The Truth

Neo was fixing the internal structure of one of the Blackwings' mighty engines, while Freya was working on her shooting prowess. Every so often Neo could hear a few gunshots, followed by a clattering of cans, and a cheer from Freya.  
All was well, until Neo heard Freya scream. He dropped his tools and leapt down from the roof of the Blackwing, handgun raised and ready to fire.  
"Neo! Help!" Freya begged, being held by someone behind her.

"Hehe... Not likely~" Came the reply. Clearly this creature had knowledge of guns, because he wasn't giving any part of his body as a target. He had Freya by the back of the neck, and was behind her, like a human shield. Well. A Corrupt shield.

"How about I put the gun down, you let Freya go, and we settle this like men, instead of cowering behind someone like a pussy?" Neo snarled, his gun not wavering at all.  
"Hehe~ As much as I'd love the oppurtunity to rip you apart in front of this traitorous slut, what's to stop you from pulling another weapon on me?" The Corrupt snarled back, chuckling.  
"Traitorous? Your kind abandoned Freya because she was different!"' Neo yelled.  
"Abandoned her? My boy, what lies has this harlot been feeding you?" Came the reply.  
Freya gulped and looked ashamed of herself, still struggling in the grip of the other Corrupt.  
"What are you talking about?" Neo asked, his gun still not moving.  
"I'm Khaia, one of the Masters top soldiers, and I was sent to find, apprehend and execute Freya, for going AWOL while on a recon mission. She was supposed to find any non-corrupt, and report back." Khaia growled, tightening his grip on Freya, making her eyes bulge a little. "That was 4 weeks ago. A scout was sent to find her, and she killed him."  
Neo smirked.  
"That makes me like her even more~" Neo grinned.

Khaia snarled angrily.  
"You better put the gun down, Neo, or you'll be picking up her head and body separately." He growled.  
Neo suddenly had an idea.  
"Freya. I know you're uncomfortable, but if I were you, I'd take a STAB at LEGging it." Neo told her.  
Freya knew what he was talking about. With blinding speed, she grabbed the knife from her combat armour, and plunged it into Khaias' thigh. He screamed in agony and released his grip on her, which she took advantage of by leaping away from him. Neo smirked and winked at Khaia, before firing three shots. One hit his throat, one hit his chest, and the final one was a headshot.


End file.
